


Mutual Misery VII

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Draco Malfoy, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: When Draco sees something he shouldn't he has some ~feelings~ but he doesn't know what they are. He meets with Hermione to discuss the Essence of Tranquillity.





	Mutual Misery VII

**Author's Note:**

> Part VII of Mutual Misery! This one takes a bit of a turn, but it should all turn out okay in the end... right? 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I'd love to hear your feedback <3

It had been a few days since Draco had given Harry his specially formulated potion. Both he and Harry had been exceedingly busy during the week so far and so they hadn’t had time to see each other properly. Draco felt the stirrings of a feeling that he wasn’t too familiar with; perhaps he missed Harry’s company. He sat in his office after a day’s teaching and sighed. He did not quite know what to do with himself. He had marked his students work – they had done surprisingly well at the Draught of Living Death and he really wanted to push them next lesson. He had made sure that the potions cabinet was still well stocked, he had tidied his already tidy room, and there he now sat: restless, and agitated. He looked to his book shelf and sighed, none of these titles would satisfy him. He eyed his broom, but it could not entertain him tonight. He looked at his chess set, but he had no one to share the game with. After some time deliberating, he decided to go to the Three Broomsticks – at least Neville would be there for some company. Perhaps he would sit alone, to really test how far he had come since being back at Hogwarts. Maybe he could relax and appreciate his own company.

He strolled through the halls of Hogwarts towards the path to Hogsmeade – he was in no rush this evening. The sun had started to set, and the sight of a vivid orange, pink and purple sky cast intense shadows over the stone walls of Hogwarts. He wanted to watch this splendour in all of its glory, unencumbered by the glass of a window. Draco quickened his pace until he was outside. When he finally reached the grass he stood still, staring at the sky and the sheer beauty that he could treasure now that he had no darkness in his life. A lone bird darted across his field of vision, swooping low over the orange horizon, then soaring as high as it dared to. Draco watched its dance and smiled. The way that it dove and glided reminded him of a nimble broomsman using the thermals to quicken their pace. He took a deep breath of the cold, fresh air and let his body relax – he let his shoulders fall, and for just a second let his posture slip from its English stiffness. He looked down to the lake, and marvelled at the refection of the sky of the gentle water. Hogwarts grounds really were beautiful in the evening.

He walked towards Hogsmeade, strolling pleasantly in the evening quiet; his mind finally had rested somewhat. He walked through the leaves on the floor and stared fondly at the bare trees as he went, admiring their hues and silhouettes against the rays of dying sun. When he reached the edge of Hogsmeade, he saw Harry. His heart rate quickened momentarily, but then almost stopped when he saw that Harry was with someone. A woman. She leaned in and kissed Harry. Draco’s mouth went dry and his fists automatically clenched up, he had no control over the rage that grew deep in his chest. He disapparated on the spot. When he opened his eyes again he was in the store room of his shop in Diagon Alley.

 He remembered to breathe. Harry hadn’t told him that he was seeing anyone. Was this why he had suddenly been too busy to see Draco? Why did he _care_ that Harry was with someone? Surely he should be happy for him? Perhaps Potter had just been using him to fill the time as a crutch until he was ready to go off on his own. He cleared his mind for a second and took a deep breath.

He heard someone coming up the stairs and was confronted by his faithful shop keeper, Nancy, “Oh,” she said, “it’s you. Why aren’t you at the school?” She asked. Draco looked at her and smiled briefly, she had clearly had a busy day. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, her hair had hastily been tied up and she looked exhausted.

“I just wanted to pop by,” Draco lied, “I needed some peace and quiet.”

Nancy raised an eyebrow and dipped her hand into the pocket on her apron, “A letter came for you today from the Ministry. I was going to forward it on to you at Hogwarts, but as you’re here I may as well give it to you now.” She handed Draco the letter and went back down the stairs, sighing as she went.

Draco fumbled with the envelope for a minute or two, his mind focusing on other things. He snapped himself from his thoughts and inspected the envelope. It wasn’t like the usual letters from the Ministry: it was merely official stationary. The writing on the envelope was careful and neat, and definitely hand written. Not like the usual printed letters that graced the front of official matters.

Draco broke the seal and unfurled the parchment. It was from Hermione.

**Dear Draco,**

**How wonderful to hear from you, I hope that you are doing well. I can most certainly help you with this, would you like to arrange a meeting so we can discuss it properly? I will meet you in Hogsmeade on Saturday at the Grindylow Café, simply send me an Owl if this is not possible.**

**I do hope that Harry is okay, he has had a tendency to neglect people since he and Ginny ended things.**

**All the best,**

**Hermione Granger.**

Draco scrawled a quick letter stating that this was most acceptable and sealed it, ready to post. At least he had something to do. He put the letter from Granger in his pocket and sat silently on a clear spot on the table. He would have to return to Hogwarts, this was beyond a doubt. He groaned aloud, to no one in particular and stood up, straightening himself as he did. He went downstairs, and saw Nancy giving the shop a once over before she was set to leave.

She turned to look at Draco, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Draco sighed, “I’m not entirely sure, Nancy, now that I think about it.”

She put down the sweeping brush that she had been holding, and stood nearer to Draco with one hand on the counter and the other on her hip, “What’s on your mind?”

Draco looked at her cautiously, they had been colleagues for a while, but he had never really talked to her about his feelings or his life; or anything personal really. He didn’t actually know much about her. He sighed, “I’m just in a weird place.” He answered.

She raised her eyebrows, “Aren’t we all?”

Draco laughed, she clearly wasn’t going to take any shit, “I’m not used to being in a weird place _emotionally_ though, I usually just repress the hell out of everything.”

Nancy nodded, “I’ve known you long enough to know that. What’s made you _un_ repress everything?” she asked, and sat on the step ladders near the wall of stock. Draco sat on the stairs while he considered telling her everything. He needed someone other than Potter to listen to him.

“I made friends with Harry.” He said.

Nancy raised her eyebrows, “Harry Potter?”

Draco nodded glumly, like everyone else in the world, Nancy was familiar with the relationship between Draco and Potter. Some students from their school year had been quick to cash in on everything after the war and told the media every detail about Potters life – this included his relationship with Draco. Much of it was blown wildly out of proportion but the gist was correct.

“And how are you finding that?” She asked, somewhat surprised.

“I thought everything was going okay but…” Draco trailed off, he didn’t really know what to say.

“But?” she encouraged him.

“But I’m… _feeling_ … things.” Draco hesitated. He was feeling things, but what things he wasn’t entirely sure.

“It’s not illegal to feel, Mr Malfoy,” She rolled her eyes, “though you should maybe figure out what you’re feeling. It will clarify a few things.”

“How do I do that?” Draco asked, his family had never really been good at talking about feelings. Or talking about anything really.

“You talk to someone.” She said, and checked the time, “I have to go Mr Malfoy, but I hope you get everything sorted.” She collected her things and left the shop.

Draco sat with his head in his hands. Why did everything have to be so damn annoying? Maybe he could try to talk to Hermione – she knew Potter better than he did.

***

After nearly a week of avoiding Potter and hiding away again, Saturday came. Draco prepared himself for his meeting with Hermione. He found that he was a little nervous because he hadn’t seen her properly since the war. He wanted to make a good impression, he wanted to show her that he had changed. He dressed smartly, hoping to show her that he was serious about things now and made his way to Hogsmeade.

The Grindylow café was the café that used to be Madam Puddifoots and it was a stark contrast to what it used to be. Where pink and floral patterns had once dominated, a homely and cosy replacement stood. No longer was it the popular spot for young lovers; studious looking people sat with old books and coffee, someone was scribbling passionately onto the longest role of parchment that Draco had ever seen, and there in the midst of it was a very smartly dressed Hermione.

She looked almost exactly the same, just older. She was still slender, tall, and somewhat bookish looking. Her hair had calmed down, it was no longer frizzy and unruly, and on her left hand she wore a simple wedding band.

Draco approached her, with a smile on his face, he stretched out his hand and she took it, “Miss Granger, Hello.”

She smiled warmly at him and he sat down, “Thank you for meeting with me,” Draco said, “I was concerned that I wouldn’t get anywhere.”

She pulled out a notebook and a quill and clasped her hands together on the table, “I think it’s a wonderful idea,” she said, “We just need to talk through how we’re going to do it.”

Draco was impressed with how she approached everything he said while they spoke, there was no hint of their awful childhood relationship that broached her voice, and she treated him with such respect. She would certainly get his vote when she ran for Minister. They spoke for an hour or two about how he could go about getting this potion to people, and they settled for the simplest possible route: giving the recipe to St Mungo’s and the Ministry to do with as they wished. When they had figured out what they would do, Hermione said to leave everything to her. Draco agreed, he had a lot on his plate at the moment.

“So how’s life treating you Draco?” She asked after they had finished their business. She packed away her notebook and quill and sat with her hands clasped around yet another hot drink.

Draco cleared his throat, “You don’t have to pretend to be interested, Hermione.” He said, certain that she was merely being polite.

“No, Harry said that you’d really changed, and that you were honestly trying to put things behind you.” She commented.

Draco’s heart flipped: Potter had been speaking about him to his friends. He felt the faint flutter of butterflies in his stomach but he soon suppressed them, “Yes, well. I’ve been on the right track for quite some time, I’d just still been having a hard time with everything.” Draco explained.

Hermione nodded, and smiled, “Well it’s good to see that you’re doing better,” she looked past Draco and stood up, “Harry! I’m glad you could make it.”

Draco looked behind him, and Harry had indeed shown up. She must have invited him to join them. He wondered just how awkward this would be as he hadn’t spoken to Harry and had actively avoided him.

“It’s good to see you ‘Mione,” Harry mumbled into her neck as she hugged him, “Draco, how’re you?” He smiled.

Draco nodded in response and only glanced at Potter briefly. He felt Potters gaze on him but looked at his hands.

“We’ve been discussing the Essence of Tranquillity, and what should be done with it,” Hermione beamed, as Harry pulled a chair up to the table, “and we were just about to catch up.”

Harry cleared his throat, “What are you going to do with it?” He asked, and glanced briefly at Draco. Draco didn’t return the look, he was afraid that he would betray his emotions – though he was still not entirely sure what they were.

“We’re going to get it properly tested by the Ministry, then if everything goes through okay we decided that the best thing to do would be to let St Mungo’s and the Ministry do with it what they wish.” Hermione explained. Harry smiled, there was a hint of pride in his eyes. Potter was about to say something when Draco got up, walked to the counter and ordered a drink.

He glanced over at the table and Harry was talking to Hermione. Her hand was on his and he was hanging his head. He looked upset. Draco grew concerned, he wanted to see if he could help but he was unsure of how to. How could he help Harry with his problems when he couldn’t even figure out his own? He cursed himself for making a mess of everything.

When he was handed his drink he went back to the table.

“You just need to give it some time.” Her heard Hermione say quietly before he sat back down.

Harry nodded at her and Draco thought he saw tears in his eyes.

“Everything okay?” he asked sincerely, now looking at Harry. To hell with his own emotions, he thought.

Harry nodded, “I was just telling Hermione something. I’ll tell you all about it later, if you fancy having tea in my room tonight?”

They sat and spoke at length about how Harry was doing, Hermione gave the odd glance at Draco as if she couldn’t believe that he’d gone out of his way to help him. Harry had been doing so much better, though it seemed that Draco wouldn’t let anyone see just how confused and lost he was. He really needed someone other than Harry to talk to about these things, especially as it was Harry’s actions that had sent him into a spiral that he didn’t fully understand.

***

Harry had come to Draco’s room. He sat on Draco’s elegant chaise longue and fiddled with his hands. He was nervous, Draco thought. They’d hardly spoken for the time that Harry had been there. Draco sat on his desk chair, with his legs crossed at the ankles and waited for Harry to say something. Eventually, Harry looked up at Draco.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice was small and the room was tense – was it because they hadn’t spoken? Had Draco done something wrong?

“That’s a heavy question, Potter.” Draco mumbled, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to have this conversation with Harry, but it would seem that he didn’t have a choice.

Harry winced slightly, perhaps Draco’s tone wasn’t as neutral as he had hoped, “Is there anything I can help with?” Harry asked.

“I’m just having trouble coming to terms with how I’m feeling about things,” Draco explained, “I’m having _feelings_ that I’m not entirely used to having.”

Harry took a deep breath, “What kind of feelings?”

Draco looked Harry dead in the eyes and just decided that he would tell him everything.  

***


End file.
